The Call
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Sekuel Call Me Maybe./Berpikir tentang hubungan jarak jauh yang kami alami sekarang. Apakah harus berakhir bahagia atau menyedihkan?./Tega-teganya kau! Sia-sia saja aku khawatir tadi dengan keadaanmu, tapi nyatanya… kau asyik berduaan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Inikah akhir dari hubungan kita?./ For Ay [Kak Aya Syarah] Mind to RnR./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Call © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Sequel from "Call Me Maybe"**_

_**Specially for Ay [Aya Syarah]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dreet… Dreet_

Suara dering dan getaran ponsel secara bersamaan membuat perempuan yang sedari fokus membuat cokelat panas menghentikan kegiatannya. Dirinya langsung bergegas dari dapu menuju ke meja makan—tempat ia meletakkan ponselnya disana. Tangannya langsung mengenggam alat komunikasi itu dan menekan layar sentuhnya. Dia tersenyum karena mendapati siapa yang menghubunginya—langsung dirinya menggeser jarinya di layar sentuh itu dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"_Halo Miss Haruno."_

Perempuan musim semi ingin sekali mencubit wajah _the caller_ ini, betapa tidak—selalu seperti ini jika mereka saling berkomunikasi. _The caller_ tak jarang berkata seolah-olah dia adalah orang asing. Tapi untuk pemilik nama semanis bunga musim semi ini tidak dapat dibohongi—yaah walaupun itu tetap saja itu menjadi ciri khas mereka dalam berhubungan jarak jauh sekarang ini.

"Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak akan menerima panggilanmu, _Mister Uchiha_."

Terdengar kekehan pelan lalu _the caller_ berucap kembali. _"Oke oke_, dear."

"Sekarang… kau mau bicara apa?" tanya perempuan musim semi itu.

"_I have surprise for you, Sakura. So, you want meet me in Konoha Park now."_

Otak perempuan bernama Sakura ini agak melambat mencerna perkataan _the caller_ ini. Dia pun sempat terdiam sampai _the caller_ mengatakan sekali lagi dengan ucapan yang sama. alhasil untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura tampak menahan senyum bahagianya karena kekasihnya—sepertinya datang ke Konoha sekarang. Ya—seperti yang diketahui setelah kekasihnya menuntut ilmu di Amerika, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Itupun pertemuan tidak sengaja saat-saat tertentu.

"Jam berapa aku harus menemuimu?" tanya Sakura.

"_Sekarang, Sakura. karena…"_

Dahi Sakura mengerut sesaat. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"_Baterai ponselku _low_, _dear_. Ku harap kau cepat datang kare—tuut…tuuut."_

"Haloo—haloo…" Sakura melihat layar ponselnya, dirinya menghembuskan napas kasar dan sekaligus mengumpat dalam hati. "_Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, baka!"_

Tak berlangsung lama, Sakura beranjak dari kursi makan dan bergegas ke kamar. Perempuan musim semi ini hanya mengambil _cardigan_-nya lalu memakainya, dia kemudian mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya yang ia letakkan di pintu. Dirinya menekan tombol _unclock_—lalu keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan agak kasar, ia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu duduk kemudian mengendarinya—tak lupa dia mengunci mobilnya. Dia tidak menghawatikan rumahnya karena dirinya masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya sebelum benar-benar menikah nantinya.

Kecepatan agak tinggi pun, Sakura tidak mengindahkan sangat berbahaya dirinya mengendarai dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Bisa-bisa dia diomeli oleh orang tuanya apalagi kekasihnya.

Bilang tentang kekasih, Sakura melakukan hal terkonyol dengan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas kewajarannya gegara—_the caller_—tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Salahnya dia baru bilang kalau baterai ponselnya lemah dan tidak memberi tahu di arah mana dirinya harus menemui kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang kalau taman Konoha cukup luas—dan kekasihnya kali ini tidak memikirkan kalau ini sudah malam. Rasanya Sakura akan buat perhitungan dengan kekasih yang super tampan itu.

_Ckiit_

Tanpa menunggu dua puluh menit, Sakura sudah ada di taman Konoha. Iris teduhnya mengarah kesana kemari dan hasilnya—nihil. Tidak dapat menemukan sang kekasih yang katanya—KATANYA menunggu di taman. Dia hanya melihat orang berlalu lalang di area taman Konoha. Dia langsung mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol _dial_—lalu berharap kekasihnya itu mengangkatnya kali ini.

"_Halo, Sakura. Kau sudah di taman?"_

"Iya, sekarang aku sudah ada di taman—tempat yang kau bilang tadi. Sekarang kau ada dimana, **sayang**?" Sakura menekan kata "sayang" lalu dengan nada agak rendah.

"_Keep calm, dear. Aku ada—tuuut…tuuut_…"

Sakura menggertakan giginya dan menghela napasnya berulang kali. Matanya melihat layar ponselnya dan hasilnya sesuai dengan dugaanya kalau baterai ponsel kekasihnya benar-benar mati—karena setelah pemutusan sepihak dari kekasihnya. Sakura mencoba berulang kali untuk menghubungi kekasihnya namun hasilnya tetap sama saja.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sekarang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

Perempuan musim semi ini memang harus menyiapkan pelajaran buat kekasih tersayangnya ini. Dirinya langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke tasnya dan sembari duduk di kursi taman, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini, Sakura?"

Iris teduh Sakura melihat bayangan remang-remang di lantai semen dan agak terkejut ketika siapa gerangan di depannya. Lalu Sakura menghela napasnya lega ketika mendapati salah satu sahabat kekasihnya itu tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Naruto," gumam Sakura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

Naruto lalu duduk di samping Sakura dan menyenderkan badan di kursi taman tersebut. sambl memainkan cokelat batang yang ada di tangannya—pemuda itu menatap kekasih sahabatnya itu sepertinya menahan kesal tak kentara.

"Pasti gara-gara _teme_ ya, Sakura?" celetuk Naruto.

Atensi Sakura berpindah pada Naruto dengan mengerutkan dahinya. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha… tidak ada yang membuatmu mukamu tertekuk sebal begitu kalau bukan gegara _teme_, Sakura. haaah—kalian memang benar-benar mudah ketebak ternyata," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau begitu…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat sehingga Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura. "…bantu aku untuk menemukan **kekasihku**itu, Naruto?" lanjutnya.

Naruto merasakan aura tidak enak pada diri Sakura dan mau tak mau anak tunggal dari Minato dan Kushina ini mengangguk paham—dan dirinya duluan beranjak dari kursi taman. Dia seraya memasukkan cokelat batangnya lalu berdiri membelakangi Sakura dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ayo," ajak Naruto kemudian dirinya meninggalkan Sakura disana.

Lalu tak berselang lama—Sakura langsung menyusul Naruto untuk mencari keberadaan _the caller_ itu—dan siap-siap saja untuk tuan _the caller_ ini, karena akan mendapat _wejangan_ manis dari kekasih cantiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Keep calm, dear. _Aku ada—tuuut…tuuut…"

Laki-laki langsung melihat layar sentuh ponselnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya pening. Betapa tidak, dia lupa meng-_charge_ ponselnya. Alhasil sekarang saat dibutuhkan baterai ponselnya habis tak bersisa. Pasti. Pasti kekasih cantiknya kini telah menyiapkan amarahnya untuk dirinya.

Padahal kejutan itu benar-benar adanya. Dia memang kembali di hari sebelumnya—demi untuk menata kejutan malam ini demi kekasih cantiknya. Dirinya rela untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk beberapa hari ini karena—kita lihat saja nanti. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini menatap ponselnya—akan tetapi dengan cepatnya lenyap dari pandangannya.

Atensinya berpindah pada siapa yang mengambil ponselnya dan menggeram kesal pada siapa yang membuat—mood Uchiha bungsu ini menurun drastis seketika. "Kembalikan ponselku segera, Ino."

Perempuan bernama Ino hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan ber-_highfive_ ria seolah dia tidak bersalah. Sambil memainkan ponsel adik bungsu Uchiha Itachi ini—dia menjahili kekasih sahabatnya ini.

"Biar kutebak kau menghubungi sahabatku iya kan?" celetuk Ino.

Pemilik iris kelam ini menggeram jengkel. "Kalau kau tahu. Kenapa kau tanya, nona Yamanaka?" sergahnya pelan.

"Kalau dari melihat raut mukamu—sepertinya…" Ino melihat ponsel milik bungsu Uchiha lalu menyeringai tipis. "…baterai ponselmu habis hm?" tanyanya.

"Cerewet sekali kau. Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa nona tukang gosip?" desis putra Fugaku dan Mikoto ini menatap sebal pada Ino.

Tampaknya Ino tidak takut akan amarah yang mungkin sudah meledak di kepala bungsu Uchiha ini. Yang terpenting—menjahili kekasih sahabatnya, suatu hal terlangka yang ia lakukan. Sekali-kali memberi pelajaran buat laki-laki yang di depannya ini, karena berhasil membuat sahabatnya uring-uringan dengan hubungan jarak jauh antara sahabatnya dan dia.

"Katanya kau ingin memberi kejutan pada sahabatku. Tapi nyatanya kau menghancurkannya," ucap Ino.

Bungsu Uchiha mendelik tajam pada Ino. "Bisa kau kembalikan ponselku sekarang juga, nona Yamanaka. _I need it !_" desisnya.

Ino kembali menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan mundur dan memainkan ponsel milik bungsu Uchiha itu. "Mau ponselmu kembali?" putri Inoichi ini mulai berbalik arah dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Kejar aku kalau bisa, Sasuke." Kemudian Ino langsung menaikkan kecepatan larinya untuk tidak dapat dijangkau oleh adik bungsu Itachi Uchiha.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke yang sudah tersulut emosinya—dia langsung mengejar sahabat kekasihnya itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka berdua berlari ke sana kemari—tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang melihatnya. Tampak Ino sangat menikmati—menjahili Sasuke sekarang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sahabatnya melihat kekasih tampannya merengek padanya untuk mendapat ponsel kesayangannya.

Arah kiri menuju arah kanan—Sasuke mengejar Ino dan hampir mengelilingi area taman Konoha. Bersamaan itupula—Sakura dan Naruto dari arah berlawanan lewat, namun mereka berdua tidak melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara Ino dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat melalui arah yang berbeda—walau sempat dari arah bersamaan. Akan tetapi, nasib belum memihak mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kini napas tersenggal-senggal dialami oleh tuan bungsu Uchiha ini. Sudah ke empat kalinya, Sasuke mengejar sahabat kekasihnya ini. Tapi hasilnya kecepatan lari perempuan pirang itu tidak diperkirakan oleh Sasuke. Apakah karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan kejutan untuk kekasih tercintanya sampai energinya terkuras habis. Sungguh tidak terduga, Ino mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Oksigen kini memaksanya untuk menghentikan larinya, tapi kalau dirinya berhenti bisa-bisa dirinya akan tertangkap dan ponsel laki-laki itu terambil.

Ino pun melanjutkan kecepatan larinya dan membuat tuan muda Uchiha ini mengejar putri Inoichi dengan energi yang tersisa. Mereka berdua kini berada di tengah-tengah taman Konoha—tempat kejutan si bungsu Uchiha ini. Ino sedikit memperlambat larinya, alhasil Sasuke mengetahui itu dan menangkap pergelangan tangan perempuan lalu—mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Ino. Akan tetapi, Ino tidak tinggal diam. Kekasih dari pemuda bermarga Nara ini masih tetap mempertahankan posisi ponsel milik Sasuke di tangannya. Mereka berdua saling tarik menarik—tanpa mengetahui kalau terlihat mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Padahal—tidak.

Bersamaan itu pulalah, Sakura mencoba menghubungi nomor kekasihnya itu berulang kali—sampai dirinya berada di tengah taman Konoha. Iris teduhnya masih fokus dengan ponselnya dan karena tidak mendapatkan hasil, dia menatap ke depan. Sakura terkejut dengan posisi ponsel masih di telinga—melihat kekasihnya tengah tarik menarik dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Lalu Naruto yang menyusul dari belakang sontak terkejut melihatnya—lalu mengirimkan tatapan horror pada sahabatnya itu dari jauh.

Situasinya menjadi kacau akibat kesalahpahaman sepihak ini. Mereka berempat masih tetap berada di posisi masing-masing, akan tetapi Ino langsung memberikan ponsel pada Sasuke kemudian agak berjalan mundur dari jangkauan mereka. Dirinya agak takut aura yang tidak mengenakan pada diri sahabatnya—Sakura.

"Sakura…"

Pemilik nama Sakura ini langsung mendekati kekasihnya dengan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya. Matanya menyalak marah pada bungsu Uchiha ini, betapa tidak—dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya. Tapi, hasilnya yang didapat kalau kekasihnya tengah berduaan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Inikah kejutan yang kau bilang, Sasuke…" desis Sakura.

Sasuke membalas tatapan sangar dari kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Bukan, Sakura. Ini hanya salah—"

"Tega-teganya kau! Sia-sia saja aku khawatir tadi dengan keadaanmu, tapi nyatanya… kau asyik berduaan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Inikah akhir dari hubungan kita?"

"Sakura…"

"Apa? Apa? Kau tahu Sasuke. Aku melupakan cokelat panasku lalu mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan tidak mengindahkan cuaca dingin sekarang—hanya demi KAMU!" sergah Sakura.

Adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini menghela napasnya berat. "Sakura…"

"Cukup! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura langsung bergegas membalikkan arah dan berjalan maju untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

_Grep…_

Tangan Sakura tertahan oleh bungsu Uchiha dan alhasil—membuat perempuan musim semi menoleh ke belakang dan berusaha menepis tangan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, usaha dari Sakura tidak berhasil dan membuat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura—hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat sekali. Sontak Sakura menjaga jarak dan menatap sebal pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dengarkan aku bicara, Sakura."

Sakura memalingkan mukanya. "Katakan seja. Secepatnya," desisnya.

"Yang kau lihat tadi adalah kesalahpahaman saja. Sahabat cerewetmu itu mengambil ponselku dan membuat aku harus mengejarnya—karena setelah itu dia berlari. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan ponselku, Sakura. Dan—kau lihat tadi aku dan Ino saling tarik menarik. Itu bukan yang kau pikirkan—aku hanya menginginkan ponselku kembali," jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu aku harus mempercayai ceritamu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura datar.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau rencana kejutannya berakhir kacau seperti ini. Dirinya harus mencari cara bagaimana kekasihnya mempercayai ucapannya.

"Hn. Terserah kau mau mempercayai atau tidak, Sakura. terpenting kau ingat dan harus percaya adalah… aku mencintaimu."

Sesekali Sakura melirik tatapan kekasih tampannya itu kemudian menatap ke arah sebaliknya. "Apakah itu harus ku percayai juga, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

_Kami-sama_, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sakura…" bersamaan Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok di depan putri tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki ini. Dirinya membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi. Ia mencium telepak tangan Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kelembutan—dan perbuatannya membuat Sakura terkejut. Mau tak mau Sakura menatap kekasihnya sudah berjongkok didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hei, Sasuke?" geram Sakura.

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya dan mata kelamnya bersinggungan dengan iris teduh menghanyutkan—milik Sakura. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, tanpa memperdulikan sedikit konflik yang tengah melanda keduanya. Bungsu Uchiha itu berdehem pelan dan menangkap atensi kekasihnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Sakura… dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Perempuan musim semi ini memasang raut bertanya-tanya sekaligus terselip rasa jengkel—dengan memutar bola matanya. "Katakan saja."

"Lihat langit diatasmu, Sakura."

Sakura pun mengikuti ucapan kekasihnya dengan menatap ke atas. Dahinya mengerut pertanda tidak mengerti. "Langitnya sama saja. Warna hitam karena gelap."

"Bagaimana ku ubah menjadi lebih berwarna, Sakura?"

"Cepatlah katakan apa maumu, Sasuke! Aku sedang kesal padamu!"

Lamat-lamat Sasuke mengatakan hitungan mundur dari bibirnya. "Tiga…"

"Sasuke, kalau tidak ada yang mau katakan. Aku mau pulang!"

"Dua…"

"Ku hitung satu sampai tiga. Aku tidak mau—"

"Satu…" Sasuke menekan tombol yang berada di sakunya. Langit yang semula berwarna hitam menjadi berwarna—apalagi ada tulisan yang membuat mata Sakura tak berkedip. Dan tulisan itu adalah…

_Will you become in my life?_

_Marry me, Sakura._

Beriringan pula lampu-lampu berkedip warna warni mengelilingi keduanya serta suara musik yang dimainkan oleh sahabatnya—tak lain adalah Ino dan Naruto. Bukan itu saja, teman-teman yang lain ikut serta dalam rencana ini.

"Inikah…"

"Sakura, _will you become my wife_?" ucap Sasuke sarat akan perasaan yang mendalam dan bermakna.

Sakura berulangkali menatap tulisan itu kemudian kekasihnya dan ketiga kalinya dia menatap kekasihnya sangat lama. Dia tidak menyangka kalau semuanya adalah bagian dari scenario dari rencana kekasihnya. Dirinya mempercayai dengan kejadian tadi bahkan dia melupakan kalau Ino sudah memiliki kekasih. Betapa bodohnya dirinya tadi.

"A-aku…"

Bungsu Uchiha pun menyematkan cincin perak bertahtahkan berlian cantik dan murni di jari manis kekasihnya—kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "_What are your answer, my girlfriend?_

Sorak dan tepuk tangan mengiringi untuk mendukung dan berdoa supaya lamaran laki-laki tampan ini diterima. Suara musik mengalun dengan merdunya seolah mendukung untuk suasana malam ini. Sakura tampak tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia terlampau bahagia—sangat bahagia. Sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya berdiri dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan dan membalas tatapan kekasihnya itu. "_Sorry…"_ dengan menarik senyuman tipisnya. "_…I accept your proposal, my boyfriend."_

Teriakan kegembiraan dan suara tepuk tangan sangat keras dan meriah. Ada yang terharu akan jawaban Sakura—begitu juga dengan rencana yang tertata rapi oleh bungsu Uchiha. Bersamaan itupula, Sasuke menarik senyuman bahagianya dan langsung memeluk calon istrinya dengan erat. Dia bersyukur dan berkat usaha keras dan kejahilan sahabat kekasihnya yang sempat—_well_ membuatnya ketar-ketir dengan hubungannya. Namun, alhasil kini Sakura menerima lamarannya. Itu berarti—Sakura akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya dan mengubah marga Haruno menjadi nama marganya—yakni Uchiha.

Tanpa menunggu lama, bungsu Uchiha ini memegang dagu sang kekasih cantiknya hingga mata mereka berdua saling bertemu. Seakan ada magnet yang menarik mereka berdua—bibir keduanya bertemu dan menciptakan ciuman manis akan sarat kebahagiaan. Rasa cinta yang mereka kecap dengan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, tak menghalangi mereka untuk terus saling berkomunikasi. Alhasil sekarang, mereka berdua mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai dengan impian keduanya.

—mengikrarkan hubungan pacaran menjadi ke jenjang pernikahan.

Ciuman mereka berakhir seiring oksigen yang keduanya perlukan. Sang kekasih tercinta—Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura dengan pelan namun mesra.

"_Besok kau tunggu kedatangan keluargaku, love. Kita percepat tanggal pernikahan sebulan lagi. Well, you must ready, Miss Uchiha."_

Sakura memukul dada bidang kekasihnya dengan keras dan bungsu Uchiha itu kembali membungkam bibir manis sang kekasih dengan belaian lembut dan lumatan penuh rasa manis. Tampaknya mereka tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar sekarang ini.

—dasar gelora asmara pasangan muda.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Owari***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes.**_

_Karya pelepas penat dan kemungkinan pembukaan atas fic MC-ku #digetok, karena kemungkinan besok Insya Allah, aku mengupdate SFSS lalu Fate, Love & Choice dan fic Kolosal^^. Kalau tidak ada halangan berarti, mumpung saya masih free alias belum terjun ke skripsi. Lalu kemungkinan paling lambat saya mulai menyicil mengerjakan skripsi hihihi #nyengiir._

_Oh ya fic ini judulnya diambil dari lagu berjudul '"The Call" dari Backstreet boys. Tapi bisa juga membaca fic ini dengan mendengar lagu Bigbang – Lies dan Haru-Haru. Daaan—ini adalah sekuel dari Call Me Maybe ^^_

_Tak lupa pula, saya mempersembahkan fic ini buat Kak Ay [Aya Syarah] untuk ulang tahunnya sangat telat dan sukses akan sidang skripsinya. Doakan saya supaya cepat menyusul kakak~_

_Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan kata atau semacamnya. Saya masih belajar dalam menulis, so berikan feedback-nya ya_

_Palembang, 01 September 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch _


End file.
